


Пять раз, когда Тони Старк...

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: На самом деле называется этот текст "Пять раз, когда Тони Старк заснул невовремя — и чем это закончилось (и один раз, когда вовремя, но всё равно… закончилось)" и написан по одноименной заявке:) Спасибо заказчику!





	Пять раз, когда Тони Старк...

1.

Тони никому и ни за что не признается, однако вот: кокаиновой вечеринки накануне не было. И никогда прежде не бывало тоже. Тони вообще не нравятся наркотики — от них тупеешь. Да и времени вечно не хватает, когда в голове тесно от идей. И когда чувствуешь себя ужасно живым (на фоне умерших за тебя людей — особенно). Уф.  
Но иной раз просто необходимо поддерживать созданный прессой образ. Не то чтобы Тони этот образ хоть сколько-нибудь нравился (хотя сплетня про двенадцать моделей с обложки «Maxim» была ничего так, симпатичная вполне).  
И истории про моделей и кокаиновые вечеринки (а также вечеринки с ЛСД, ванны шампанского, бассейны текилы и пьяные оргии с участием экзотических животных) смотрятся всяко лучше, чем здоровенные статьи-интервью со всякими там сиятельными светилами психиатрии, которые (авторитетные задницы) важно кивают и утверждают, что у Тони Старка, плейбоя, филантропа и гения, ПТСР после всего пережитого в Афганистане. Да что б они вообще понимали о пережитом и об Афганистане? Что?  
Тони как раз прочёл одну такую статью (ей-богу, эти люди ни капли не смыслят в предмете обсуждения) и разозлился неимоверно. Настолько, что начал думать: а вот мог бы он, скажем, изобрести вставные мозги? Не для себя, ясное дело, но некоторым они явно жизненно необходимы.  
В общем, Тони разозлился очень неудачно — как раз накануне заседания совета директоров. И всю ночь разрабатывал концепцию пусть не вставных мозгов, но хотя бы дополнительного информационного хранилища для человеческой высшей нервной системы. Чтоб вы понимали: сорок восемь часов на чистом кофеине. Сорок восемь часов — так считает ДЖАРВИС. На самом же деле, пожалуй, ближе к шестидесяти.  
А Пеппер Поттс как раз возвратилась из деловой поездки в Китай, чтобы выступить с докладом на совете.  
Она очень здорово делает доклады. Все эти диаграммы, схемы, планы, пирамиды — прелесть просто. И сама Пеп — прелесть, нужно бы ей сказать, и показать, и дать ощутить каждой клеточкой тела…  
И голос у нее хороший. Убаюкивающий.  
Когда Тони просыпается, в конференц-зале никого уже не осталось.  
Тони садится, трёт глаза, глотает остывшего кофе и жарко обещает:  
— Больше не повторится! Клянусь! Я… Я даже побреюсь!  
— Хм, — только и отвечает Пеппер Поттс, не отрываясь даже от своего планшета.  
К вечеру в инстаграме появляется фото Тони, уткнувшегося носом в стопку бумаг. Небритого, грязноватого и действительно похожего на человека, отсыпающегося после наркотического прихода. На следующий день Тони подписывает целую стопку бумаг, и среди прочего — передает Пеппер должность СЕО «Старк Индастриз».  
Спящая Пеп куда как милее. А Тони бы — все вокруг правы, один он виноват! — пора бы уже прекратить раз за разом становиться причиной её бессонницы и ранней седины.

2.

Ни одна миссия Мстителей со времен создания Инициативы не прошла по плану, составленному агентом Коулсоном или даже лично директором Фьюри. Планы, составленные Кэпом Идеальная Задница, следовало признать, оказывались несколько более близкими к реальности. Он, очевидно, лучше других умеет тыкать пальцем в небо. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, скажем — очень неплохой результат. Да и сейчас Кэп почти угадал. Только Тони вслух никогда не признает.  
Он смотрит на Кэпа как на осколок — целую такую гранитную глыбу — прошлого и испытывает чувства, которым не может найти внятного названия.  
Но вообще конкретно сейчас ему ужасно холодно.  
Настолько, что он даже готов жаловаться, ныть и требовать немедленно что-нибудь предпринять. Развести костер, может? Сам он не очень представляет, с чего начать (он больше специалист по пожарам), но ведь с ним — Капитан По Выживанию На Войне, и уж он-то должен уметь!  
— Необходимо что-то горючее. Дрова или хотя бы хворост, понимаешь? — терпеливо, словно тупому или какому малолетнему сопляку, объясняет Кэп. — Ты видишь здесь хоть что-то подходящее?  
В том и дело, что кроме своего внезапно разрядившегося костюма Тони тут, в этом каменном мешке, ничего не видит. Здесь вообще не слишком роскошная обстановка: крохотная камера пять на шесть ярдов, а в высоту примерно ярдов десять или двенадцать, так что даже Капитану Попрыгунчику не осилить. Хотя там, в вышине, предательское оконце. Зарешеченное, правда.  
И зима. Снежок валится. Тони уже не чувствует пальцев.  
— Давай, — говорит Наш Славный Кэп, — садись рядом, ближе. Будем греться друг о друга.  
И приглашающе протягивает свои ручищи. Лапищи.  
Вот, кстати, ещё одна страшная тайна, о которой не знает никто кроме Пеппер, Роуди, Фьюри, Коулсона и еще кучи людей: Тони на самом деле искренне ненавидит Кэпа, потому что отец при каждом удобном случае совал ему этот светлый образ в пример. Пихал неокрепшему уму эту постную овсянку. Ну или как там.  
— Ну же, давай. За нами придут, но не раньше, чем через пару часов. Я-то отделаюсь легким насморком — в худшем случае, а вот ты…  
Тони смотрит на Роджерса, злится. Тот кажется очень искренне озабоченным.  
— Эй, только не засыпай, а?  
Тони сдается.  
— Ладно, Кэп, лапай — я угощаю.  
Роджерс розовеет, а сам — большой и крепкий. Тони прижимается к горячей и надежной груди и тогда решает, что-то сложно называемое, что он ощущает по отношению к Кэпу Великая Америка — смесь ненависти, восхищения и удивления. Так? Гремучий и щекочущий нервы коктейль.  
— Не спи, — ещё раз повторяет Кэп; в его груди, Тони слышит, бьётся большое, сильное сердце (как у слона), — замёрзнешь.  
Но спать хочется не от холода — от внезапно нахлынувшего и разморившего тепла. Потому, наверно, можно. Снег всё падает и падает.  
Нет, не лучшая идея — спать под снегом, тут Кэп прав. Тони держит и держит глаза открытыми, и это труднее, чем представлялось прежде. В конце концов он всё-таки засыпает.  
Помощь прибывает через пять часов.  
Ещё полтора дня Тони не выпускают из какой-то стрёмной больничной палаты, а Кэп Огромное Чувство Вины слоняется поблизости и нудит, ноет, сочувствует.  
И теперь Тони вовсе не понимает: раздражает его Кэп? злит? бесит?  
— Ты такой щенок, Роджерс — милый, бестолковый и путаешься под ногами, — наконец решает Тони. — Вроде Дубины или Лапы-Растяпы.  
Почему тот лыбится? Ну почему и чему?! Тони не знает, что и думать относительно его бестолковой неловкой улыбки.

3.

Всем давным-давно известно, что нельзя (разве что Луна решила обрушиться на землю) беспокоить Мстителей в вечера вторников. А кому не известно, с теми разговаривает ДЖАРВИС. Он умеет вести по-настоящему увлекательные телефонные разговоры. Если, разумеется, найдется достойный собеседник. Иногда люди попросту забывают, зачем позвонили (однажды такое случилось с Фьюри; никто не смеет об этом упоминать).  
В вечера вторников Мстители собираются в общей гостиной и смотрят фильмы. Традиция. Первым всегда выбирает Тони, потому что: его Башня, его попкорн и его диван. После него — Роджерс, по праву старейшего («Эй, — говорит Роджерс и этак улыбается, — мне всего двадцать шесть!»). Затем — Наташа, потому что Тони не самоубийца. Брюс сразу заявил, что совершенно не претендует, так что замыкает строй, а вот Тор выбирает сразу после Наташи, поскольку что иначе сведёт с ума всех этими своими «Как же — не моя очередь? И мы не будем сегодня смотреть фильм о доблестном походе крошечных, но отважных малоросликов?!» Легче поставить ему «Властелина колец», чем объяснять, что нет, не будем, и нет, не его очередь. Очередь Клинта, следовательно, после Тора и перед Брюсом.  
В тот раз выбирал Клинт, что означало ровно две вещи: во-первых, фильм будет про лучников, и, следовательно, во-вторых — безвкусный. То есть: Тони сперва будет очень смеяться (а Клинт — обижаться), но потом устанет от бессмысленности происходящего на экране и на середине заснёт. Кто бы мог подумать, что кому-то вообще придёт в голову снимать фильмы про лучников? Надо уговорить Пеп продавить в Конгрессе закон, запрещающий эти фильмы под страхом смертной казни.  
Но именно сегодня Тони не хотел бы заснуть, поскольку Капитан Командный дух сел рядом, застенчиво пробормотал что-то вроде «здесь ужасно мало места» и притиснулся тёплым боком. А ведь его так здорово дразнить, что это всегда праздник какой-то.  
Он, думает Тони, и ответить-то не может, зато очень смешно теряется и даже иногда краснеет. Хотя, если уж по совести, то ничего интересного нет в краснеющем и заикающемся Капитане Звёздочки и Полоски. Мало ли в жизни Тони случилось запинающихся и краснеющих? Да и непатриотично к тому же.  
Нет, сегодня заснуть никак нельзя, потому что — Капитан Америка же, а неделя выдалась на редкость унылая.  
Смотрели, к слову, про мужика в зеленых колготках. В кои-то веки смеялась Наташа. Брюс возмущался, что в тринадцатом веке латекса и капрона не было точно. Тор уронил молот.  
Тони всё-таки задремал, но, засыпая, отчетливо осознал: Роджерс только перед ним заикается и теряется. Остальным отвечает бойко.  
Осознал — и заснул. Где справедливость?  
— А нету, — во сне ответил ему Роджерс. И возмутительно, отвратительно, очаровательно покраснел, снимая рубашку.  
Приснится же.

4.  
Ну, короче, когда Халку случается особенно расшалиться. То есть Тони вроде как намекает Наташе, чтобы та присматривала за своим парнем, но дальше намеков дело не идет — дальше потому что начинаются ножи под ребра и иглы под ногти. Но, вот беда, именно намеков Наташа и не понимает. Смотрит убийственно — и отчетливо, многозначительно не понимает, а у тебя между лопаток струится пот.  
Так вот, Халк уже переломил о колено штук двадцать фонарей и теперь пробовал грызть прекрасно оштукатуренный фасад здания городской мэрии.  
— Может, кальция у него в организме не хватает? — озабоченно поинтересовался Кэп Заботушка.  
— Скорее — кирпичной крошки и мозгов, — пробормотал Тони. В тот момент он сам себе пчёлку Майю напоминал — летал и жужжал, чёрт возьми; а нужно было всего лишь как следует прицелиться и воткнуть парочку дротиков с транквилизатором; или даже с десяток, а Клинт, который обычно и брал на себя эту грязную работенку, как раз застрял на таинственной и очень важной миссии Щ.И.Т.а (лично Тони всегда считал, что так на клинто-коулсоновском диалекте называется недельный секс-марафон на крошечном острове в океане; но при Кэпе озвучивать свою догадку не решался, а то мало ли).  
Халк меж тем закончил с штукатуркой и принялся за самого Тони. Может, тоже решил, что Железный Человек походит на милую пчёлку.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — пробормотал Тони, — давай уже заканчивать, а?  
И ещё два дротика отскочили от зеленой кожи.  
— Чёрт! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Слишком лёгкие и мягкие. Говорил же, всё, что делает Щ.И.Т., лучше бы и оставалось в Щ.И.Т.е и не смешило людей. И не портило им жизнь. Ну же, солнышко…  
Халку сделалось скучно, а со скуки он становился и вовсе невыносим. И — таки поймал Тони. Схватил, обнюхал и шарахнул о стену.  
— Ааааах, — только и сказал Тони.  
— Ты там жив? Железный человек, отвечай!  
Ну, можно было бы ответить, если бы Халк не умудрился раздавить контейнер с транквилизатором.  
Раздавить. Контейнер.  
— Сэр, концентрация паров аминазина внутри костюма превышает допустимую в двенадцать… тринадцать… пятнадцать… Рекомендую…  
Халк ревел и крушил Железным Человеком — Тони Старком — стены, а Тони никак не мог сосредоточиться и сделать хоть что-нибудь. В голову никак не приходило, что бы он вообще мог сейчас сделать.  
Впрочем, ему и не хотелось делать. Даже пальцем пошевелить. И больно-то не было тоже.  
— Тони! Чёрт тебя побери! Халк! — надрывался наушник.  
Тони ничего не снилось.

***  
— У тебя дурацкая привычка. Самая дурацкая из всех твоих привычек, Старк, — слышит Тони с изрядным удивлением: больше в этой жизни слышать — и, о боже, _чувствовать_ всем телом — он не планировал.  
— Какая?  
— Внезапно почти умирать, какая же ещё? — Роджерс испуган и зол, когда Тони решается открыть глаза.  
— За тобой мне, — с трудом отвечает, — всё равно не угнаться. Ты вообще заморозился. На семьдесят лет.  
Роджерс сконфуженно замолкает, опять пытается провернуть штуку с покраснением, тогда Тони опять припоминает эту странность и по вдохновению спрашивает:  
— Слушай, Роджерс, вот я чего не понимаю. Почему ты ещё ни разу не послал меня в задницу?  
Роджерс наконец краснеет, потом бледнеет, потом сглатывает, а потом отвечает:  
— Спи давай.

5.

Для истории и в целях поддержания справедливости: идея была чужая, Тони она не принадлежала. Более того, она и Клинту не принадлежала, он подслушал у младших агентов в Щ.И.Т.е. И притащил в башню, как беспородная псина притаскивает хозяевам блох. А Капитан Энтузиазм услыхал и подхватил.  
Поэтому когда за завтраком Роджерс сказал:  
— Я так давно не отдыхал на природе. Ну, знаете, за городом. В последний раз еще до Депрессии, кажется. Потом у матери никогда не бывало достаточно денег, чтобы мы могли куда-нибудь выехать. А хотелось бы. Налегке, как бывало раньше. Мне кажется, современные люди действительно слишком уж привыкли к комфорту и перестали его ценить. Воспринимают как данность.  
Тони поморщился: у него болела голова, хотя накануне он не выпил ни капли спиртного и даже спать лёг за целых восемь часов до подъёма, что еще год назад показалось бы ему немыслимым. «Старею, может?» — задался вопросом, потом, правда, выпил кофе и решил, что глупости.  
— Хочешь скаутский поход, Роджерс, будет тебе поход, — буркнул. — Палатки, спальные мешки и сосиски на костре, а?  
— И зефирки! — бодро встрял Клинт.  
А жизнь меж тем налаживалась: головная боль стихала, Роджерс воспрял духом.  
В поход двинулись рано утром опять же во вторник, потому что кто из злодеев в трезвом уме рискнет взяться за осуществление своих коварных планов в этот день недели? С другой стороны, быть злодеем по нынешним временам — уже показатель умственного нездоровья. В мире столько возможностей, а эти недоумки все как один хотят разобрать по камешку Нью-Йорк. Где, спрашивается, вдохновение и фантазия?  
И всё бы ничего, но Роджерс сказал — как можно меньше комфорта и больше преодоления. Потому оставили автомобиль («Это и к костюму Железного Человека относится, Старк!») и по парку до кемпинга шли пешком.  
И шли, и шли.  
Комарье звенело, вилось и кусалось, а Тони отчаянно скучал, жалея уже, что сам согласился и даже организовал эту мечту детсадовца. Исподтишка подглядывал за Мстителями. Клинт насвистывал, местами даже пританцовывал от возбуждения и в целом казался очень даже довольным жизнью. Наташа не насвистывала, выглядела умеренно презрительной и обычным образом крайне опасной, так что к ней комарье, кажется, не липло. Но, по крайней мере, не рвалась убивать. Брюс мягко улыбался, а Тор попробовал молотом сбить с ветки шишку. Получилось не очень. Но Тони потом возместит ущерб, чего уж там. Вековая сосна? Жаль, конечно, но бог доволен, что ведь гораздо важнее?  
— Ну, Роджерс, тебе-то наша затея как?  
Капитан Бойскаутов застенчиво улыбнулся.  
И, разумеется, через два часа, уже выбрав место для палаток и даже натаскав хвороста для костра, обнаружили, что забыли спички.  
Произошёл маленький бедлам. Или большой-почти-конец-света — как посмотреть. В общем, кризис. Стив стоял с таким скорбным видом и так убедительно каялся и брал вину на себя, что Тони принялся истерически смеяться. И всё хохотал, утирал слезы, пытался дышать, никак не способный остановиться, пока где-то рядом Наташа и Клинт пытались уговорить Тора не призывать молнию.  
В это время Брюс достал свой карманный набор доброго бесплатного доктора, поколдовал — и сделался огонь.  
Тони к тому времени уже икал от смеха. А Стив старательно делал вид, что вовсе не обижен.  
— Ладно, парни, я проголодалась, — заявила, к счастью, Наташа.  
Сосиски на прутиках — вкусно, как оказалось. Почему Тони прежде не пробовал сосисок на прутиках? Ах, да, он ведь никогда не бывал бойскаутских походах, спасибо отцу.  
— Говорят, молодёжь в придачу к таким сосискам крепко напивается, — прокомментировал открытие Тони Брюс.  
— Жареный зефир, Старк, ещё вкуснее. Оставь для него места, — отвратительно нравоучительным голосом добавил Клинт.  
А ночью над лесом оказалось такое небо, что Тони даже в жизни бы не догадался, что оно таким бывает. Тёмное, глубокое (и ведь Тони едва не погиб в открытом космосе, уж он-то должен знать, что это поистине неизмеримые пространства) и обсыпанное звёздами. Он не как там Леди Гага или ещё кто, не умеет сравнивать эти штуки с бриллиантами, может только описывать формулами. Но формулы тут не работают.  
Остальные там перешучивались, раскатывали спальники, таскали воду для утреннего умывания, пили чай из походных складных стаканчиков. Тони же продолжал сосредоточенно вглядываться в небо.  
В конце концов заткнулся даже Клинт — и тут же звучно захрапел.  
Повело в сон. Не насмотрелся, просто не мог больше держать глаза открытыми. Залез в палатку, а там — Капитан Само Совершенство. Жарко ему в ночи, раскинул лапищи поверх спальника, расстелился по всей палатке. Тони — уж как сводило челюсти в зевоте — снова застыл. Как дурак, скорчившись в три погибели (позже он спроектирует палатку мечты; это будет самая просторная, комфортная и роскошная палатка в мире), вывернувшись немыслимо, чтобы только уместиться в палатке и ни в коем случае не задеть ни одну из героических конечностей. Итак, Тони поднапрягся и осознал, что Наташа, расселяя народ по палаткам, хихикала не зря. Хотел было сразу разбудить и поведать надуманное, да пожалел. Пусть спит. И Тони бы тоже пора — где-то по краю шёл уже бледный свет. Эти все поднимутся, будут топать, шуметь и, чего доброго, обольют водой.  
Оказалось — хуже.  
Скользкое, противное, влажное залезло под рубашку и… И-и-и!  
Сделал самое разумное, что мог сделать достаточно толковый человек в подобной ситуации — издал высокий вскрик (а совсем не визг, как рассказывал впоследствии Клинт), чтобы, разумеется, отпугнуть агрессора. А не потому что испугался.  
И помогло ведь! Уж выскользнул из спальника и в считанные секунды скрылся. Здоровенный! Ярда два, наверно. Или все три!  
— Он мог меня съесть! Или насмерть искусать! — крикнул хохочущему Роджерсу.  
— Прости, — выдавил тот сквозь смех, — не стоило, конечно, но Клинт уверял, что будет весело. И правда — весело.  
Клинт аж похрюкивал от восторга.  
Нет. Определенно: Роджерс недостоин. И ничего ему Тони не скажет. Ни в чем не признается.

+1.

Впрочем, неизбежные вещи — неизбежно случаются. Да, хм, трюизм, но в жизни Тони всякое бывает. В том числе он, например, не умирает, когда должен бы. Он крепче, чем кажется. С Роджерсом та же штука. Именно поэтому они частенько ссорятся и орут, орут друг на друга, пока кто-нибудь из них не почувствует, что сейчас у него легкие лопнут от натуги.  
И нынче так.  
Роджерс красен, Тони про себя думает, что, может, сам сейчас похож на древнегреческого бога Зевса в гневе (по крайней мере, репульсоры сойдут за молнии?). Достаточно величественен и ужасающ, в смысле.  
Остальные куда-то подевались, подонки, но и они своё получат. Позже.  
Тут Роджерс замолкает так подозрительно, будто у него внутри на самом деле что-то лопнуло.  
— Эй? — спрашивает Тони с некоторым опасением.  
Роджерс тяжело выдыхает.  
— Вот что, Старк. Я знаю, что ты не поймёшь. Ты, чёрт побери, вечно не понимаешь самых простых вещей, которые и младенцу доступны. Просто заучи наизусть. Можешь на бумажку записать.  
— Ну?  
— Не допущу, чтобы ты на миссии покалечился или погиб. Заслонял и буду заслонять. Мне-то ничего не сделается.  
Тони моргает. И снова моргает.  
— Ну, здоровяк, приехали, — говорит. — Потому как по мне, так лучше бы я помер, чем ты.  
К слову, самое нелепое признание… в? Приязни? Да, для удобства будем называть эту хрень так. Признание во взаимной приязни. Самое нелепое в истории.  
Тони хотел бы похвастаться, что закончилось оно бурным сексом на широкой постели стоимостью в десять тысяч долларов.  
Увы, нет.  
Они садятся, потом ложатся и обнимаются, а потом Роджерс говорит:  
— Спи, Тони, завтра в десять отчет у Фьюри.  
А утром приносит ему кофе в постель.


End file.
